


now they know you belong to me

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Everything is good, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, reference to 16x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: It's Levi's first day as an attending and Nico got a little gift for him.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 277





	now they know you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is just a little something that jumpe into my mind today. Enjoy!!

The night prior, Levi barely got any sleep. Instead, he was tossing and turning, shifting between staring at the ceiling and watching his husband sleep. How could he even sleep this peacefully when today was Levi’s first day as an attending? 

When his alarm went off, Levi almost jumped out of their bed, about to run to the shower and speed to the hospital. He couldn’t wait to start his day as an attending, managing the ER as the head of Trauma was on vacation right now. 

It should frighten him that on his very first day, he would be responsible for every patient that would enter and leave the ER during his shift. But Levi wasn’t afraid. He was excited. Maybe a little nervous. But mostly, he was ready to save lives. 

He was about to get up when he felt a strong arm wrap around him, stopping him from leaving the bed. 

“Today’s the day, huh?” Nico muttered tired and buried his face between Levi’s shoulder blades as his hand ran over his chest. 

“M-hm,” Levi confirmed and couldn’t help but to grin as he felt Nico’s hot breath on his skin. Even after all these years, Nico was still able to make him feel like he just fell in love for the first time. 

“You’re gonna be amazing.” 

Levi felt Nico’s lips brush his skin as he spoke. It tickled and gave him instant goosebumps. 

“Oh trust me, I will.” Over the years Nico’s cocky attitude really had rubbed off on Levi. It wasn’t the only thing that did so though. 

“I have to get up soon,” he said after Nico drew him closer, his lips pressed against Levi’s neck. 

“In a minute. Or ten.” 

Over the years the minutes of cuddling before really having to get up had increased steadily. Levi didn’t mind though. He didn’t mind at all. In fact, he was already setting his alarm early enough so they would have enough time to adjust to the fact that at least one of them had to leave the warmth of their bed soon. 

It made waking up much, much more bearable. Especially when they had different shifts and couldn’t fall asleep next to each other. At least they would have the mornings to be with their partner. 

Ten minutes fly way too quickly when you’re with the person you love most in the universe. So when Levi actually got up, Nico couldn’t help but to check the clock if it really had been ten minutes. Sadly, it was true. 

When Nico heard the shower turn on, he rolled back to his bedside table and opened the drawer to get out a small green box. With a grin, he too flung himself out of bed and hushed downstairs to their open-plan kitchen, turning on the coffee machine and putting the small box onto the counter to fill up their cats’ food and water bowl, before getting back upstairs to the bathroom. 

A smirk curled up his lips when he saw Levi under the steaming water. Nico took off his wedding ring and dropped it into the small shell-shaped bowl that already held Levi’s ring. 

Kicking off his boxers, he opened the glass door and slipped into the shower behind his husband. 

“Hey there,” he whispered in a low voice as his hands were wandering down Levi’s torso to his groin. He loved hearing the small whimper that escaped Levi’s mouth. 

“Missed me already?” Levi asked and turned around, his arms quickly wrapping around Nico’s neck and pulling him closer. 

“You know I miss you every second we’re apart,” Nico purred, his hands now on Levi’s ass, squeezing it. 

Levi playfully rolled his eyes. “Cheeseball.” 

\- 

The two had taken their sweet time, so once they got out of the shower, they had to speed up a little. Since it was Levi’s big day, Nico went back downstairs to prepare a quick breakfast as his husband was getting ready. When he heard Levi come down, he quickly grabbed the box and hid it in his back pocket. 

“Coffee,” Levi whispered as Nico handed him a mug of the hot beverage. He grinned content after taking his first sip and sat down onto one of the stools. That’s when Nico put a plate in front of him. 

Levi inhaled sharply and looked up at Nico. 

“You did not.” 

“I did,” Nico grinned as he leaned against the counter. 

Levi picked up the bagel and stared at it in awe for five full seconds before taking the biggest bite out of it. Nico knew that Levi was picky about his lox. It was the perfect thing to put on a bagel and there were only two places that he would go to get it. And both of them were at the other side of the city. 

He didn’t know how Nico pulled that off, but somehow, he did. 

“You know, I know I say this a lot, but,” he stopped when he realized that he was still chewing. 

“But I really got the greatest husband in the entire existence.” 

“Yeah, you really do,” Nico agreed with a grin as he leaned over to kiss Levi’s cheek. 

“Speaking of me being amazing,” he pulled the box out of his back pocket and put it in front of Levi’s plate. 

“I got a little something for you.” 

Levi raised his eyebrows and stopped mid-bite. 

“For... me?” 

“No, for Sprinkles,” Nico laughed. 

“Of course for you,” he added. 

Levi looked back and forth between the small box and his husband until he put down the bagel and reached over to the green box. He opened it and frowned when he saw some sort of fabric. It took him three, almost four seconds to recognize the pattern as the one from his husband’s scrub cap. It took him that long since this one had a different color scheme. The background was grass green and the big flowers were yellow. 

He took the fabric out of the box and it was indeed a scrub cap. 

His own scrub cap. 

Levi almost forgot that now that he was an attending, he could have his own. 

“Nico, this is –” He had no words. He was just absolutely stunned. 

Instead, he jumped off the stool and flung his arms around Nico, pulling him down to kiss him eagerly. Nico grinned and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist. 

Their lips parted, but Levi was in no shape to let go of him yet. He held him close as his hands were on both side of Nico’s face and leaned his forehead against his husband’s. 

“You – I –” He took a deep breath. 

“Put it on,” Nico urged him. 

“Alright, alright.” 

Levi grabbed the scrub cap and shoved his hair under it. Then he turned around. 

“Would you –” 

“Of course,” Nico interrupted and already took the ends of the cap between his hand, tying them together. 

“Alright.” Levi turned back around. 

“How do I look?” 

For a moment, Nico just smiled. This scrub cap was a good look on him. Not just because it matched his own, but because he looked... confident. Like he belonged in any OR that he would set foot in. 

“Like the attending of my dreams.” 

Levi returned the smile. He took Nico’s hands and squeezed them. 

“God, I love you.” 

“And I love you.” 

\- 

“Why different colors though? I’m definitely not complaining, this one is beautiful, but why?” Levi asked as they entered the main entrance of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. 

“Oh believe me, I would’ve loved that. But then I thought that people might just think you forgot yours and are burrowing one of mine.” 

They got onto the elevator. 

“Now they know it’s yours.” He leaned down close enough so that his lip would touch Levi’s ear when he would speak. 

“And that you belong to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you enjoyed it, I'd be very happy if you left a comment.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
